Warm Bed
by icetwollucol
Summary: Alarm rusak. Absen di kelas musik—kelas favoritnya, Baekhyun. Dan sesuatu yang membuat Byun Baekhyun kembali merangkak ke ranjang mereka. /ChanBaek-BaekYeol/DLDR!/Special for SHY Fukuru & BaekhyunSsama.


**Summary:** Alarm rusak. Absen di kelas musik—kelas favortnya, Baekhyun. Dan sesuatu yang membuat Byun Baekhyun kembali merangkak ke ranjang mereka. /ChanBaekYeol/DLDR!/Special for **SHY Fukuru** & **BaekhyunSsama**.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_Cast own themselves. I'm own this fiction._

**Pair: C**_h_a**n**_B_a**e**_k_

**Genre:** _Romance & Humor_

**Warning: **_Yaoi. Alternate Universe. Fluffy (maybe?) or cheesy. OOC (maybe?). Miss-Typo._

**Length: **_One-shoot._

.

.

.

Warm Bed

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

Suara berisik dering sebuah _alarm_ berhasil membuat mimpi indah seorang Byun Baekhyun lenyap seketika. Dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk pemuda yang berasal dari Provinsi Gyeonggi itu meraba-raba _buffet_ di atas kepalanya yang memang menempel pada ranjang _mini size_ ini.

**Klik!**

Mematikan sebuah tombol merah mencolok pada _alarm_, sebelum menggeliat lama sebelum akhirnya bangun dari ranjangnya. Melirik _alarm_ yang baru saja ia matikan. _Masih pukul _05:30 AM_. Kenapa _alarm_ ini berbunyi?_ Heran Baekhyun dalam hati. Berusaha untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Pemuda itu berdiri dari ranjang, hendak bertatap muka dengan sosok tampan yang baru bangun ini—bercermin. Sungguh narsis~

"Nggh~ Kaki…mm…babi."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya ketika mendengar lenguhan seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai _roommate_ sekaligus kekasihnya. Mengernyitkan dahi skeptis. Sebenarnya, bukan kasus baru lagi kalau pemuda setinggi 185 cm yang masih bergelung pada selimut tebal itu mengigau. Namun, entah kenapa Baekhyun—meski sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun dengan Chanyeol—masih belum biasa terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol tersebut. Dan, kenapa selalu yang digumamkan dalam igauannya hanya sekitar; "Ayam…mm." atau "_Stew_! Ah, enaknya~" dan gumaman sejenis tentang makanan. Sedikit cemburu Baekhyun dibuatnya. _Kalah dengan makanan? Apa-apaan itu?_ leceh Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, biarlah yang penting kau tetap tampan, Byun!" Baekhyun telah berada di posisi wajibnya setiap hari. Berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuhnya dan melakukan ritual pemujaan untuk dirinya sendiri—tanpa berniat membangunkan Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia benar-benar selalu mengatakan; 'Tampan' pada dirinya sendiri tanpa berniat membasuh muka atau setidaknya menghapus bekas lelehan liur di pipinya ataupun tai mata di sudut kantong matanya. Oh, oke dia memang tampan… tapi, yaks! Itu jorok, Byun!

Setelah dirasanya cukup acaranya tersebut. Baekhyun baru mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajarnya. Kembali, menatap cermin berukuran sedang dan menghapus noda bekas air liur dan tai matanya. Merasa bosan dengan keheningan di kamar ini. Baekhyun mulai menghujamkan _morning call_ nya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ Bangun! Kau tidak mau ketinggalan _menu_ _special_ _cafeteria_ hari ini, 'kan?" Setelah dirasanya noda-noda tadi sudah hilang dari wajahnya. Baekhyun beralih mengambil sebuah kapas serta sebotol cairan _face tonic_. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu. Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Ya, mungkin hanya akan sampai 3 bulan ke depan ini. Karena Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Mandi di musim dingin tanpa air hangat sama saja mengundang tulang keropos di usia dini, paru-paru basah, juga yang paling sederhana _flu_ hebat yang membuat hari Baekhyun hanya akan dipenuhi keluhan. Yeah, jadi kesimpulannya Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mandi kalau sedang musim dingin, dan dia hanya akan mandi kalau diajak ke pemandian panas oleh temannya. _Toh, tidak mandipun Chanyeol selalu bilang kalau aku wangi._ Hibur—atau puji atau entahlah—Baekhyun dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali pada kesibukannya di tempat belajar. Kini Baekhyun tengah menyisir rambutnya. Dan, entah sejak kapan _eyeliner_ sudah hinggap di garis matanya. Yang jelas kini kondisi wajah Baekhyun 100 kali jauh lebih baik dibanding ketika pertama kali dia bangun tadi. Dan tentunya 100 kali lebih tampan dari tadi—kata Baekhyun sendiri, lagi.

"Yeol-_ie_! Aku akan pergi ke _cafeteria_ sendiri, lho~" Baekhyun melirik jam lain di meja belajarnya. 40 menit berlalu sejak ia bangun tadi. _Cepat sekali_, batin Baekhyun. Pukul 6 lebih 10 menit sekarang. Dan Chanyeol masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya.

**Brrhh!**

Suara _hair dryer_ giliran menggema di kamar bernomor 1517 itu. Baekhyun—masih dengan beberapa penjepit rambut menempel di rambutnya—berdiri dari duduknya dan menata rambutnya sambil memelototi sosok Chanyeol yang masih nyenyak di ranjangnya. Ya, sebenarnya itu memang ranjang Chanyeol. Ranjang Baekhyun ada di atas. Namun, sekarang tempat itu justru menjadi tempat kardus-kardus barang-barang tak terpakai mereka. Habis tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menyimpannya lagi. Sudi amat susah-susah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing hanya untuk memulangkan kardus-kardus itu. Yang ada bukannya diterima dengan ramah oleh orang tua mereka. Yang ada ditendang beserta barang-barang itu. Buang-buang uang, tenaga, dan kesabaran saja. Menjualnya? Memang ada orang Seoul yang mau membeli atau setidaknya menukarnya dengan sebungkus roti untuk sekardus celana _jeans_ lusuh atau kumpulan majalah lama? Dan jawabannya tidak. Toh, dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa tidur setiap hari dengan Chanyeol tanpa harus membuat alasan-alasan bodoh nan tidak rasionalisme dan memalukan untuknya.

"Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun masih mencoba dengan sabar. _Hair dryer_ di tangannya juga masih sibuk menghembuskan udara panas dari sana ke helaian surai _brunette_ Baekhyun.

"Bangun! Chanyeol~"

Jam terus berputar. Menit demi menit mulai berlalu. 30 menit sebelum kelas pertama mereka dimulai, waktu yang biasanya cukup untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih dalam balutan selimut dan mimpi indahnya. Sementara, Baekhyun dengan _hair dryer_ nya.

"Park Chanyeol! Bangun!"

_Hair dryer_ kembali tergeletak di meja belajar Baekhyun dalam kondisi mati. Pemuda itu kini tengah mengenakan seragamnya. Tapi, Chanyeol masih terlelap.

Sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar dengkuran damai Chanyeol menyambar kembali _hair dryer_ yang masih tersambung dengan aliran listrik. Dan mengarahkan moncong benda kesayangannya itu pada hidung pria tercintanya. Kemudian, menyalakannya.

"Bangun, sayang~" Baekhyun memasang wajah geli ketika melihat wajah tidur Chanyeol yang terganggu.

Sekitar 1 menit berlalu dalam sebuah kesiasian-siaan. _One minute of vanish._ Baekhyun mulai berlagak dramatis dan sok _English_. Nyatanya, meski terganggu namun Chanyeol juga belum mau membuka matanya. Dan Baekhyun baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari rabu di mana kelas pertamanya adalah kelas musik. Oh, ayolah! Baekhyun tidak mau telat di kelas musiknya. Hanya itu satu-satunya kelas yang dia sukai—juga olahraga. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat panik ketika Chanyeol tidak segera bangun jam segini padahal biasanya dia tidak mau peduli jam berapapun Chanyeol mau bangun. Yang penting mereka tiba di sekolahan meski telat sampai kelas keduapun. Kembali, putra Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dari distrik Bucheon itu melirik jam di atas _buffet_ ranjang mereka. Pukul, 6 lebih 38 menit. Masih sekitar 20 menit. Tapi, tetap saja ini hari rabu kesayangan Baekhyun. _Sial, tidak ada waktu lagi._ Panik Baekhyun.

Mematikan _hair dryer_ di tangannya dan melemparkannya kembali ke atas meja belajar. Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut yang masih dipeluk erat kekasihnya. _Cih, enak sekali ni selimut._ Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Membuang kain itu setelah berhasil memenangkan acara tarik-menarik selimut dengan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur.

"Park! Ayo, bangun! Aku tidak mau telat hari ini! Oh, ayolah~" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol dengan tidak pelan dan tentunya sangat kasar. Dan, berhasil. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun!" gumam Baekhyun puas. Hendak melangkah kaki menuruni ranjang. Namun, tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya lembut membuat Baekhyun berhenti.

"Apa lagi?" Baekhyun sedikit jengkel.

"Kau mau ke mana?" pertanyaan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun hampir saja melempari wajah kekasihnya ini dengan jepit rambut yang masih belum lepas dari rambutnya—yang dia pakai bermaksud untuk menyempurkan gaya rambutnya setelah di _hair dryer_.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah. Cepat bangun dan ganti baju. Biar aku yang membersihkan wajahmu nanti." Baekhyun sedikit menyentak cengkraman tangan Chanyeol namun kembali ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah telat, Hyun!"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Masih ada 20 menit. Cepat bangun!"

"Memang kurang 20 menit menurut _alarm_ ini. Tapi, coba lihat saja jam di atas mejamu. Pasti sudah jam 7 lebih."

"Bicara apa sih?" Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Meraih jam yang berada di atas meja belajarnya tanpa menuruni ranjang. Dan mengecek angka yang tertera di sana. Pukul 07:18 _AM_. Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

.

_Cepat sekali, batin Baekhyun ketika melihat jam di atas meja belajarnya menunjukkan angka 06:10 _AM_. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir ketika Baekhyun bangun tadi masih jam setengah 6, deh. Ah, tau! Mungkin tadi terlalu lama di depan cermin. Mengabaikan angka yang tertera di jam digital kotak itu dan kembal pada acara beriasnnya._

_._

_Pukul 6:38_ AM_ itulah yang ditunjukkan jam_ alarm_ bulat di atas _buffet_ ranjangnya. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh ketika melihat waktu yang tertera di sana. Namun, segera melupakan hal yang sekiranya tidak penting itu dan kembali melanjutkan acaranya membangunkan Chanyeol._

.

"Kita sudah terlambat."

Kalimat Chanyeol tersebut terasa menggaung di kepalanya. Berputar seperti kaset _film_ rusak. Dan menganggunya.

"**YAH!**"

Teriak Baekhyun nyalang kemudian. Menatap _horror_ kekasihnya yang masih menggunakan piyama bermotif kuda laut itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bilang sejak kemarin malam?!"

"Aku mencoba, tapi ingat kau melakukan apa kemarin ketika aku hendak menjelaskan?" Chanyeol menguap setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kembali bergelung di atas ranjang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah semerah tomat. Teringat apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman.

Merasa marahpun tidak ada gunanya. Ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Namun, juga bukan salah Chanyeol. Mungkin, ini memang takdir. Dirinya ditakdirkan menerima absensi merah di pelajaran favoritnya. Sekitar hampir sebelas kali Baekhyun menghela nafas, masih tidak menerima takdirnya sepenuh hati.

"Aku jadi tidak bersemangat lagi masuk kelas." Rengek Baekhyun. Yang hanya dibalas oleh 'hm' setengah tidak niat dari Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah kembali tertidur—setengah tertidur sebenarnya.

Baekhyun dengan lesu melepas kembali seragamnya. Menyerah begitu saja? Jawabannya 'ya'. Kenapa? Alasan pertama; Baekhyun tidak mau masuk kelas musik kalau sudah terlambat—ini pertama kalinya dia terlambat tapi, Baekhyun sudah tahu bagaimana nasib para siswa-siswa—karena ini sekolahan khusus pria—yang pernah terlambat di kelas musik, selain mendapat absensi merah juga… Argh! Baekhyun tidak mau menceritakannya! Itu terlalu menyeramkan. Kedua; hebatnya setelah kelas musik, kelas keduanya hari ini adalah Kimia—oh, dan Baekhyun juga lebih memilih tidak hadir di kelas itu daripada mendapat hukuman dari guru _angelic-face_ namun berhati iblis itu. Dan, ketiga; kelihatannya Chanyeol tidak berniat masuk hari ini, jadi lebih baik ia ikut membolos saja. Bukannya setia sehidup semati, Baekhyun hanya tidak suka kalau dia dihukum sendirian. Asik, juga kalo dihukum bersama.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau sudah begini?"

Terduduk lesu di kursi belajarnya. Melepas satu per satu jepit rambut dari rambutnya. Menyisir rambutnya biasa.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa tidak kau tidur lagi saja… hm~?"

"Kau bercanda atau—"

**Pluk!**

Sisir yang dipegang Baekhyun terjatuh ke lantai kayu kamar mereka. Tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Chan—"

"A…yo~" Baekhyun berhalusinasi atau apa namun Chanyeol sungguh merengek.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pemuda ini pasti tengah bercanda padanya. Atau benar-benar mengigau. Ah, persetan dengan pemuda di sana tengah menggoda atau sungguhan mengigau atau apapun itu. Baekhyun ingin ke sana. Baekhyun ingin menyentuh dada yang tersibak itu. Baekhyun ingin menerima tawaran pelukan itu. Bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ranjang. Memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di samping Chanyeol. Kemudian, merebahkan tubuhnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang kekasih. Baekhyun mencuri satu kecupan kilat dari bibir seksi kekasihnya. Yang mendapat respon 'ngh~' cukup panjang. Apa yang sebenarnya dimimpikan kepala _ramen_ ini?

Mendengar hembusan nafas damai Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun perlahan merasakan kantuk. Detak jantung Chanyeol terdengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun karena kini dirinya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol yang tersibak. Semakin lama matanya semakin terasa berat.

"Selamat tidur."

Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam pelukan Chanyeol di atas ranjang yang terasa sangat hangat.

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

—**END**—

.

.

.

a/n : Buat fic-nya. …..pft /(./.)/ gak tau kenapa kok saya malu sendiri sama _scene_ terakhir. Kesannya _cheesy~~_ /hajardirisendiri/ But, enjoy if you like it! /what?/

Request-an **SHY Fukuru** dan **BaekhyunSsama**—yang kemaren minta ChanBaek lagi—udah jadi~~ Moga kalian suka, aja! Juga, spesial aja buat semuanya yang baca. Semoga enjoy ni fic.

.

.

.

So, mind to review?


End file.
